Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6t+20-2t}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${t}$ terms together: $ {6t - 2t} + 20$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {4t} + 20$ The simplified expression is $4t + 20$